El fantasma de la Torre de Londres
by Hermy Granger Weasley
Summary: La obsesion de un principe que lleva a la perdicion a una joven enamorada, traera terribles consecuencias a un guarda de seguridad 500 años despues, que sin saberlo contribuira con la ruptura de la maldicion de la familia Weasley.


Hola, me presento nuevamente aventurada en la cosa mas loca e interesante que he hecho nunca. He de decir por supuesto que los personajes no son mios, sino que pertenecen a nuestra querida **Rowling**, y obviamente que **Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

Sin mas os dejo con mi pequeña historia.

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda, que Ginevra Weasley fue la última de los 7 hijos de la familia Weasley de Rochford, una familia adinerada y de poder, pero con una horrible maldición sobre sus espaldas. Casi todos sus hijos, por una razón u otra, morían sin llegar a alcanzar los 20 años.

Al nacer Ginevra, en 1507 los sabios presagiaron que al ser la primera mujer en nacer en la familia en muchas generaciones y ser la menor de los siete hermanos seria la que rompería la imperiosa maldición que se cernía sobre su familia.

Pero volviendo al hilo de la historia, Ginevra era una jovencita muy hermosa y no le faltaban pretendientes. Su larga cabellera roja como el mismo fuego y su piel pálida como la nieve poblada de pecas la hacían ser admirada por todo el sector masculino de la pequeña ciudad en la que residía.

Al cumplir los 17 años, su madre, Molly y su padre, Arthur, vizcondes de Rochford decidieron que era la hora de que la joven de temprana edad contrajese matrimonio con el único hijo de los condes James y Lily Potter de Northumberland.

Un tiempo después presentan al joven Harry Potter con su joven prometida Ginevra Weasley y ambos se enamoran del otro casi al instante. La boda se oficiaría el 4 de Junio de ese mismo año.

Cuando llega el día, los novios están radiantes y con ganas de unir su vida, pero en medio de la ceremonia, el príncipe Blaise III, que también había fijado sus ojos en la joven Ginevra aparece e interrumpe la boda acusando a la chica de herejía y adulterio.

Sin poder evitarlo un guardia la lleva presa y la encierran en la habitación más alta de la torre de Londres.

La joven pasa allí una larga temporada, hasta el 31 de Octubre, loca por haberla apartado de su amor y enferma por la soledad de aquella torre con una sabana del camastro que le ha sido proporcionado decide dejar el mundo y la vida que siente, le ha sido arrebatada injustamente.

No, los sabios se equivocaban, Ginevra tampoco rompería la maldición de su familia.

¿Que por qué os cuento todo esto? Por que el joven Tom lleva meses soñando con esta historia desde que la escucho por casualidad.

El 31 de octubre Tom Marvolo Riddle se levanto del sofá cuando dieron las diez en punto de la noche. Era hora de su turno de noche.

-Bella-llamo el joven poniéndose la chaqueta de su uniforme y buscando a su esposa por la casa.

La joven apareció en la cocina con un gracioso delantal cubriendo su abultada tripa de 6 meses de embarazo y beso a su esposo en la mejilla.

-Regresare pronto por la mañana-dijo el chico respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa de la mujer.

Tom se encamino por las calles de Londres, trabajaba de guardia de seguridad en la famosa y turística torre de Londres, también conocida por ser la torre donde habían muerto reyes y reinas condenados por las peores injurias.

Cuando llego, se despidió de su compañero Fenrir y se dispuso a dar una primera ronda por la torre para asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie merodeando ni ningún turista extraviado.

La noche transcurría tranquila mientras Tom escuchaba su radio y tomaba café a montones para no caer en el sueño, cuando de repente algo le distrajo de su tarea. Una puerta cerrándose en el piso de arriba y haciendo eco en el silencio de la noche acompañada por el desgarrador grito de lo que parecía ser una chica.

Asustado, Tom agarro su arma y subió hasta la habitación de la que parecía venir el grito. Abrió la puerta acongojado y dio un paso atrás impresionado por lo que vieron sus ojos. La mujer del sueño que le perseguía hacia semanas estaba frente a él en ese mismo momento.

Una chica, con la cabellera roja como el fuego, un vestido blanco y marcas moradas en su cuello flotaba en medio de la habitación con los orbes de sus ojos vacíos y dirigidos únicamente a él, rodeada por una espesa neblina blanca.

-Vete de aquí-grito el chico, asustado por lo que veían sus ojos. Nada. La mujer no se movió.

Te ordeno que te vayas, no son horas de estar aquí-volvió a repetir ahora un poco más alto. Nada, seguía sin moverse.

-Vete o llamare a la policía, te detendrán y no podrás hacer nada- grito desesperado por la falta de respeto de aquel ser.

Al oír esto, la muchacha reacciono y se dirigió forzadamente hacia el joven que había tenido el valor de insinuar que alguien volvería a detenerla y a arrebatarle su libertad.

Tom saco de su cinturón el arma que le habían dado solo para casos muy extremos y no dudo un segundo en apuntar con ella a la extraña mujer que se dirigía hacia él.

Disparo un par de veces pero las balas traspasaron la silueta y fueron a estrellarse contra los muros.

Hizo un intento retroceder y marcharse de allí corriendo pero lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir apuntando a lo que entonces comprendió que era un espectro, un fantasma, el recuerdo de otra vida que en ese momento lo acorralaba contra la pared y le hacía calar un frio espectral hasta por sus huesos.

No me quitaras mi libertad necio- declaro en un airado y rasgado alarido la siniestra forma fantasmal. -No otra vez-susurro.

A Tom se le helo la sangre y el fantasma de Ginevra Weasley rio histérico. El chico cerró los ojos por la cercanía con el ser y la sintió alejarse, pero de pronto la mujer volvió a acercarse y toco con uno de sus etéreos dedos el cañón del arma del hombre.

En ese momento Tom sintió su vida escapar de su cuerpo y un rayo de luz blanquecina se extendió por todo el arma impactando al fin en el hombre que cayó por las escaleras y quedo tendido inerte en el suelo.

La fantasmagórica figura se atuso su larga melena pelirroja y expulsando un suspiro cansado se metió por una pared y salió por la llamada "Puerta de los Traidores" habiendo cumplido su tarea.

-Riddle, Riddle despierta-escucho que le llamaban a lo lejos. Entreabrió los ojos y pudo encontrarse cara a cara con su amigo Lucius.

Lucius era el médico de la familia, lo cual le llamo la atención, ya que lo último que recordaba era estar en su trabajo como cada noche hasta que apareció el fantasma. Cuando lo recordó, los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo y solo podía repetir una palabra, un nombre, Ginevra.

Esa misma noche, la tragedia se cernió sobre la casa de los Riddle y Tom a causa de los nervios sufrió un infarto a su delicado corazón y murió.

Lucius apenado le dio la noticia a la esposa de Tom que esperaba nerviosa al otro lado de la puerta. La mujer cayó al suelo destruida y agarrándose el vientre donde se encontraba la niña que ella y Tom siempre habían deseado.

Bella-dijo Lucius ayudando a levantarse a la mujer –lo último que Tom dijo antes de morir fue un nombre, Bella, dijo Ginevra- continuo el hombre informando a la esposa del fallecido sobre la extraña reacción de las últimas palabras de Riddle. La joven Bellatrix miro al cielo sabiéndose esperanzada.

Un tiempo después, como cada 31 de Octubre una mujer de cabello alborotado paseaba del brazo de una jovencita de 21 años por el cementerio y observaban en silencio cada tumba y cada lapida que allí se hallaban.

Por fin y tras mucho andar ambas mujeres se pararon ante una lapida de aspecto novedoso y limpio. En la piedra se leía:

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, amado padre y esposo"

Bellatrix reacciono como siempre solía hacerlo. Tomo asiento en la sepultura y procedió a hablarle a su esposo.

Las lágrimas surgían de sus ojos sin quererlo. Siempre pasaba igual, seguidamente su hija la abrazaba y juntas emprendían nuevamente el camino a casa, pero ese día fue diferente, la madre se giro y observo a su hija con una expresión cansada.

-Ginny, mi querida Ginevra-dijo la mujer derrumbada junto a la tumba de su esposo y abrazando a la joven que le acompañaba.

Le acaricio la mejilla y la chica sonrió a su madre.

Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti mi pequeña-suspiro Bellatrix –aunque hayas decidido teñirte el pelo de rojo fuego-termino con una sonrisa apenada.

Lo que los sabios y la gente de 1524 no sabían era que en verdad, Ginevra, si rompería la maldición de su familia, aunque fuesen 500 años después.

* * *

**¡Buuuuuhh!**

Vale, si, definitivamente se me ha ido la pinza mucho, y si , no da miedo, también lo se. Bien os contare a que se debe esta gran locura. Desde muy pequeñita tuve una cierta afiliación con las historias de fantasmas y esta historia la guardaba dentro de mi mente desde que la lei un dia en un blog sobre apariciones.

Son muchas las leyendas que se cuentan sobre la torre que las he querido juntar todas en una sola por eso nuestro (no tan) querido Tom muere y Ginny es la elegida para interpretar a mi querida Ana Bolena que realmente no se ahorco si no que la decapitaron. (La que se ahorco fue otra, pero quería juntarla también) Y también deciros que he elegido una extraña combinación de Bellatrix, Riddle y su hija Ginny por que cuando pensé en los personajes que quería poner fueron los primeros que vi interpretándolos. Una locura mas.

Por ultimo deciros que me ha encantado esta experiencia, jamás pensé participar en algo tan loco como esto y recomendaros el articulo sobre las historias que aquí ocurrieron que aparece en **labitacoradelmiedo.**

Y bueno, si quereis ver en imagen lo que pasaba por mi mente cuando lo escribia en mi avatar teneis el dibujo que he hecho para que os aclareis algo mas. Esta historia se la dedico a 5 chicos que jamás leerán esto y que nunca sabran que se la dedico pero que últimamente me han logrado sacar de un hondo pozo en el que estaba metida. **One Direction, esto es para vosotros.**

Adiosito gentecilla mía, espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
